Title pending
by Blaze227
Summary: This is my own Fanfict,it is about a guy who used to live with tenchi and the others, from tenchi muyo but moved out,and from there ym story fills you in,in kinda my first sorta so enjiy


Ok this my first fanfict, so dont yell at me to much.

ok first ' ' are thoughts and memorie's and such

ok these ( ) are actions and events like a cup falls or some thing.

i have'nt come up with a title every one that i think of just dont fit, sorry.

Disclaimer: i do not own tenchi muyo or any other anime applyed in this FanFict,i do own Ryo Hasaki,and Friends

** Episode: 1**

** New life,Old foes **

(a man steps in front of big screen,dressed in slacks and a tanktop,He has dark brown hair and brown eyes)

Man: OK Here is the Deal, I was once was known as the strongest fighter in the universe and one of the best space pirates in the galaxy. But...I slipped up and got killed by some people who were out to get the title of strongest in the universe.So i sat in the afterlife for14 years,trying to get back to life.luckily for me i was able to get back o life but...in a kids body,i was put in a 16 year olds body that had just died. so now i must search to find a way yo get my old body back. lucky for me i got a fre old friends to help me out Akio a princesses of a planet,and Takoro my perverted navigator.I was also lucky enough to get a hold of my old Ship the Phoenix,it got every thing any would ever need.But there is a catch to all this.I have to remain under the image of the 16 year old kid,I go as Tom Spencer why just entered high school.My name is Ryo Hasaki and my problems Have just begun...

(alarm clock goes off making a annoying beep)  
( a boy lays sleeping a bed)  
(door opens)

Girl: Ryo...Ryo Get up!

( the boy in the bed moves some)

Ryo:Ten more minutes

Girl: Fine But you better not be late it only the second week of high school.

Ryo: ya what. mmm ya akio ill be there

Akio: good ( door closes)

( Ryo still in bed, as ten minutes pass, then 1 hour)

Ryo: uh better get up.

(walks out of bed and goes to a mirror )

Ryo: another day,Another Pain

( Ryo dressed in a tan saggy shirt,and loose slacks with a green back pack,He looks a door and begins to walk down a)  
(street, full of traffic,out side a small store no one is there,and cup of noodles is placed on the counter )

Man:$2.75 tom Ryo: o cmon Joe you raised the price again

( he places the amount on the counter grabs the cup and walks out with a fork)  
( Ryo begins to walk through a park)

Ryo ' Man this is nothing like how the raman tasted when i was with them '

( flash of sasami,Ryoko,Washu,and Tenchi )

Ryo: but this stuff works out good enough

( he starts to eat the noodles)  
( man wearing a black tench coat stands in front of Ryo)

Man:Ryo Hasaki?

( The man takes out a strange scanner and begins to go over Ryo )

Ryo: nope sorry I'm eating and you are?

Man: i have found The Target Ryo: Hay don't you listen I'm Eating ( the scanner screen flickers)

Man: you are Ryo Hasaki,the target has bin found Ryo: go for you, now excuse me I'm late ( the man places his hand on Ryo shoulder )

Ryo:Can't you just go away.

(3 more men walk up all earing the same trench coat )

Ryo: I'm liking the odds,but cant we do this later I'm late ( all 4 of the men try to grab Ryo)

( Ryo spins kicking two and jumping over the overs)  
( the two Ryo jumped over came at him and try to punch him)  
( Ryo bends back wards balancing his soup he then stands back up and kicks one with one leg then the another with the other leg back and forth a few times then stops)

Ryo: OK one sec now

( he rapidly starts to eat his noodles)  
Roy: much better

( the all came at him again,Roy stabs one in the chest with a fork then throws a punch hitting them all)  
Ryo: ok i got no more time for this

(he reaches into his pocket and bulls out a strange gun he spin it and shoot 4 times nailing each one in the forehead)

(he spins the gun again and it disappears)

Ryo:Man i got to get going

( he begins to run down a alleyway,then over a wall then down a street,over another wall a man stands there dress strangely)

Man: Ryo Hasaki I am here to.

( Ryo just keeps running )

Man: HAY! get back here

( Ryo jumps over another wall and lands on a car face first )

Ryo: ow what did i hit ( he looks at the license on it,it says FfourU)

Ryo: ah man why of all car's my math teachers

( Ryo runs into a building,run down a hall and opens a door,inside about 20 kids sit and one woman around her 30's)

Woman: Hello Tom why were you late, and your just in time to volunteer

Ryo: got stopped by a hobo,and what volunteer thing?

Ms.Rolden: the Rodent buddy system Ryo:What!

( she hands his a big rat)

Ms.Rolden: Now to your seat Tom,your to learn some thing new and fascinating about The rodent,don't that sound fun kids

Girl: um ms.rolden my rat pooped on me

Ms.Rolden:They arnt Rat there rodents,the fuzzy cute hugables of the animal kingdom

( sits down and lays the Rat on his desk looking at it,the rat does nothing but sits there )

Ryo: man i got the retarded rat

(he turns around to a girl with long black hair, wearing a formal shirt and vest,and shirt )  
Ryo: hay akio is your rat is retarded as mine

Akio: no i didn't get one i have the highest grade in class,so Ms.Rolden said i can just watch

Ryo: man you should see mine it so retarded

( the rat on Ryo desk stands up and stares evilly at him)  
( turns back around laughing,The rat jump and attack him grabbing his face Ms.Rolden Run ups to Ryo desk as he start screaming "get this thing off me stupid rat" )  
Ms.rolden: See look kids Tom and The rodent are bonding becoming one

Ryo: get this Stupid rat of me its bitting me nose OW! get it off cmon!

( one hour later, Ryo and akio walking to the next class)

Ryo: man stupid rats don't know why they bother with them

(takes a rat out of his pocket and flings it,as it fly toward a trash can ms rolden run up and grabs it )

ms.Rolden: nnnnnnooooooooooooo ill save you!

Ryo: OK so what class we got next akio

Akio: well lets see you missed math we just had science,now it brunch then off to English

Ryo: so boring i know all this stuff i don't know why i have to go through this.

( the guy that tried to stop Ryo before walks up to him)

Man: Ryo Hasaki i am here to give you a message...daymen is coming for you

(as soon as the man finishes Ryo fist goes right in the guys face then he punches him again)

Ryo:Daymen...that basterd.

( Ryo walks off )

End of Episode 1


End file.
